Cinema
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Neji gostaria de convidar a Tenten para ir ao cinema, ele pede ajuda para o Lee para poder treinar algum convite, porém Lee só sabe falar de fogo da juventude... Então o que o nosso gênio fará? Mais uma fic TenNeji!


**Cinema**

-

-

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse o capitulo 450 seria totalmente diferente ¬¬ Naruto não teria abraçado a Sakura e sim a Hinata! Ù.ú**

-

-

- Ela já deve estar voltando...

- Mas vamos tentar mais uma vez

- Tudo bem – Lee suspira entediado

Neji olha para o companheiro de equipe, e rubro de vergonha ele começa:

- Tenten... Eu tenho dois ingressos para o cinema amanhã de noite... – ele respira fundo e visualiza Tenten em vez de Lee a sua frente – eu andei ouvindo por aí que você gosta de filmes, então eu gostaria de te perguntar se... Você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo?

Lee revira os olhos com uma gota na cabeça.

- É isso que você vai perguntar para ela?

- Eu sei que é patético! – diz Neji virando o rosto – E também eu sei que nunca vou lembrar tudo isso!

- Então porque você não fala do coração? Deixe seu fogo da juventude falar por você! – disse Lee com chama ardendo nos olhos

Dessa vez foi Neji que teve uma gota pesando no cenho.

- Lee eu dispenso os seus conselhos...

- Neji! Não fale assim do fogo da juventude!

CRI CRI CRI CRI CRI CRI

- Neji, já que você é um cético e não acredita no fogo da juventude... Eu vou te dar um conselho que o Naruto me deu...

- Dispenso também, ele fala tantas coisas sem nexo quanto você!

- Ora! Deixa de ser arrogante! Mesmo você não querendo saber, eu vou contar, na verdade ele usou desse método para conseguir pedir para sair com a Hinata! – Lee enfatizou o nome da prima de Neji, para ver se dava algum crédito as suas palavras

- A Hinata não precisava de nenhum grande esforço do Naruto, ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele – Neji continuava cético as palavras que proviam tanto da besta verde de Konoha quanto do loiro numero um hiper ativo, infelizmente, também de Konoha

- Ele fez uma linha de raciocínio, e tentou segui-lá...

- Desde quando o Naruto tem alguma linha de raciocínio? – ironizou Neji

- Arg! – exclamou Lee levantado as mãos para o céu – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu desisto! Você é a pessoa mais egocêntrica e chata do mundo! Só a Tenten mesmo para te aturar...

Neji não se sentiu nem um pouquinho abalado pelas palavras que Lee proferiu, ele sabia que era tudo verdade.

- Alias – disse Lee já de costas e se encaminhando para fora da clareira – a Tenten em menos de 30 segundos vai aparecer aqui...

Dito isso Lee se foi, deixando para trás um Neji desnorteado.

"Pensa Neji! Pensa!"

... – como ele não conseguia ter nenhuma idéia satisfatória, e tinha menos de 25 segundos, ele optou pela idéia bizarra do Naruto

"Então é a linha de raciocínio que importa certo?"

...

"Mas se ela não quiser ir, ela vai dizer 'não', não importa se a droga da linha de raciocínio seja boa ou não..."

O Hyuga continuou com sua "linha de raciocínio" ou pelo menos tentou desenvolve-la nos poucos segundos que lhe restavam, até que ele escutou um galho se quebrar as suas costas...

- Neji?

Neji retesou, ele vagarosamente foi se virando, dando de cara com a sua companheira de equipe, e na mesma hora todas as "linhas de raciocínio" e outras tanta técnicas que ele havia ensaiado com Lee se esvairaram pelo ralo figurativo de sua mente em um turbilhão.

- Huh?

"Pensamento positivo, pensamento positivo! Receba ajuda de você mesmo, ajuda de mim mesmo!" – sua mente trabalhada a mil por hora tentando encontrar palavras enquanto Tenten apenas o olhava.

"O que eu deveria dizer mesmo agora?"

Um silêncio se instalou na clareira, o único ruído era o do cérebro de Neji trabalhando...

Um vento passou por ali, fazendo bolas de grama (aquelas que vemos em filme de faroeste) rolarem...

"Ah! Certo! É agora ou nunca..."

Neji deu dois passos para frente, se aproximando mais de Tenten. Inspirou fundo e falou de uma vez só apontando um dedo em riste para ela.

- CINEMA!

- Que?

Mas Neji já havia se virado e arrumava as suas coisas para ir embora.

Tenten olhava confusa para ele, e para tentar entende se aproximou um de onde ele estava e perguntou:

- Errr... O que Neji?

Neji não disse nada, apenas continuou remexendo na bolsa, quando a terminou de arrumar se levantou ainda de costas para ela, e antes de ir embora estendeu um pedaço de papel para Tenten, quando esta segurou o papel Neji já não se encontrava mais lá.

Ela olhou confusa para o lugar onde Neji deveria estar, e mas confusa ainda para o papel em sua mão...

Depois de uma olhada ela pode perceber com um sobressalto que era um ingresso para o cinema para amanhã...

Depois de alguns segundos pensando, ela conseguiu ligar os fatos e corou levemente.

- Algumas vezes – disse ela para a clareira vazia – eu não consigo te entender Neji Hyuga... Mas isso não me faz gostar menos de você – um sorriso brotou em seus lábios enquanto pegava as suas coisas e ia embora.

O mesmo sorriso bobo também estava no rosto de certo jovem de olhos perolados, que estava escondido atrás de uma árvore ali perto...

"Amanhã é o dia" – pensavam dois jovens a caminho de casa, que na opinião de um amigo em comum deles, eles tinham muito "fogo da juventude" retraído... Já estava na hora de extravasar um pouquinho... Claro que no bom sentido ^^!

**Fim!**

_Espero que essa fic não tenha ficado muito açucarada e tosca..._

_Tive a inspiração para escrevê-la depois que vi uma fanart em inglês..._

_Espero que gostem! E não custa nada fazer um ficwrite feliz por deixar uma review, não cai o dedo não! Rsrs_

_Bjuxx ;**_

_Já ne - xauzin_


End file.
